


Tender Touches

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Cuddling, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), scar kink, that's a thing right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Hannibal gave him a questioning look before understanding, when Will gestured towards his stomach. “Ah, but you've never shied away from me paying your other scars attention, even the ones I've given you,” he said, stretching upwards a bit to reach Will's forehead and softly kissing the scar left from the circular saw.“I know...but this one's different,” Will continued, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, debating on whether to remove it. “It was...in a sense, the first time we had such an intimate moment together and I wasn't...I wasn't sure if I was ready to open myself up to you to that level again yet.”In which Will opens up after letting an insecurity keep him and Hannibal from being intimate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Tender Touches

Will was never one to consider his body particularly noteworthy, but he'd never considered himself to be unattractive either. He was never one to show signs of insecurity around intimate partners, (not that he'd had many of them to speak of), so when it came to the recent _physical_ development in his and Hannibal's relationship, he couldn't quite pin down why he was so hesitant to expose himself to him. When they had sex, he would usually leave his shirt on or, if he was bottoming, insist that he be taken from behind. Something within him just...refused to let Hannibal see the scar on his stomach. It wasn't even the appearance of the scar itself, but more...a matter of exposing a level of vulnerability that he wasn't quite comfortable with yet.

Several weeks ago he'd started to suspect that Hannibal was beginning to pick up on his insecurity, as he'd been initiating physical contact more, instead of waiting for Will to make the first move. By now Will was sure Hannibal could read him like an open book. He wouldn't be able to hide from him forever, so he might as well get the inevitable conversation over with...

Will was the first one dressed for bed that night, clad in his usual boxers and well-worn t-shirt, and was just about to reach for the book he'd left sitting on the nightstand, planning to finish it tonight, when Hannibal climbed into bed beside him and immediately slipped his arms around his waist like it was the most natural thing in the world to him (Will supposed that, at this point, it probably was). Will didn't say anything right away; he simply adjusted his position so that both of them were more comfortable, and they continued to sit in silence until a hand wandered its way up Will's shirt and he jerked suddenly.

“I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry,” Hannibal said, though he didn't withdraw his hand. He could feel how tense Will was as he dragged his fingertips from one hip bone to the other, just below his navel. “I was just wondering if you'd let me...indulge you for a bit tonight?”

Will hesitated at first; on one hand he'd just reached the climax of his book and would really have liked to finish. But on the other hand...Hannibal's touch, damn him, never failed to set his nerves alight, and he wasn't sure if he could resist. And he _had_ promised himself that he'd open up to him more...

Finally, he sighed. “Y-yeah, okay,” he said, slipping the bookmark back between the pages and setting his book aside in favor of letting Hannibal touch him.

“Relax, Will,” he said, his voice soft but authoritative. “I've noticed you've been anxious when we get intimate lately, why? If you don't wish for me to touch you, just say so. I'd never want to be physical with you without your explicit consent, you know that.”

“No, it's not that,” Will said. “I don't mind...you touching me, being physical with you. It's just...” he paused, taking note of the way Hannibal stared as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “I've been hesitant about, y'know, you seeing...where you...”

Hannibal gave him a questioning look before understanding, when Will gestured towards his stomach. “Ah, but you've never shied away from me paying your other scars attention, even the ones I've given you,” he said, stretching upwards a bit to reach Will's forehead and softly kissing the scar left from the circular saw.

“I know...but this one's different,” Will continued, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, debating on whether to remove it. “It was...in a sense, the first time we had such an intimate moment together and I wasn't...I wasn't sure if I was ready to open myself up to you to that level again yet.” He was quiet again for a moment, waiting for Hannibal to either say something or make a move. When he did neither, Will spoke up again. “I've actually been meaning to talk to you about it at some point over the last few days. I can't let it keep consuming me like this, so...” With a deep breath and a tight grip on the hem of his shirt, he lifted it over his head and tossed it aside. For a brief moment he questioned his decision, feeling Hannibal's gaze on him, his lips curving upward to form a smile much like the scar across his belly.

“Just as stunning as the rest of you,” he said, lightly touching the pad of his thumb against one edge of the scar and tracing along the length of it. The motion made Will flinch, but not in pain. Hannibal pulled back, worried at first that he'd hurt Will, until he saw the slight tent in the blanket covering his lap.

“I wasn't aware your nerve endings were that sensitive,” he said, looking up at him with a teasing smirk. “I wasn't expecting you to have much feeling here...”

“I usually don't,” Will admitted, after a moment, thinking back to the countless times he'd felt numb there when showering or getting dressed or otherwise touching his stomach since that day so long ago now. Even Molly had never gotten a reaction from him, having touched the scar herself a few times with a tentative, curious hand. Had he really regained sensation there and simply not noticed? Or maybe... “I think...maybe it's because it's you,” he said.

“So your body only reacts a certain way if it's me touching you?” Hannibal asked, rubbing his thumb across the scar again, placing his other hand flat on Will's hip to keep him in place when he tried to buck forward. “It's not unheard of for people to regain feeling over time in scars that had previously gone numb, but I prefer to think only I have this effect on you.”

Will shuddered, now fully hard beneath the blanket and wishing more than anything that Hannibal would focus his touch a little further south. “Y-yeah, I think I prefer to think that too,” he said. “I...I only want to feel this way for you.” He started to carefully pull his boxers down when Hannibal grabbed his wrists and looked up at him.

“Patience, Will,” he said, the smile on his face equal parts infuriating and endearing. “Allow me.” Will hesitated but let Hannibal rest his hands at his sides before removing the boxers himself. As his straining cock freed itself, he let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the cool air of the room on it. He was only allowed a moment to enjoy the sensation before the warmth of Hannibal's breath ghosting against the head, while his fingers wrapped around the shaft. He was so _painfully close_ , all he could think about was taking Hannibal by the back of the head and fucking his throat. But not now, he told himself. He'd let Hannibal take his time, maybe even return the favor afterwards...

_Fuck,_ the man really did know how to torment him, he thought. Hannibal hadn't even touched him with his tongue or lips yet, but he was working wonders with his hand and light, teasing breaths as he stopped just short of kissing the tip of Will's leaking cock. Will usually prided himself in his stamina, but he wasn't sure how long he would last like this...

“H-Hannibal... _please,_ ” he found himself gasping before he could catch himself. “Please...no more teasing...”

Hannibal looked up at him, amusement clear in his dark eyes. “So soon? And I was having fun too,” he said with the least sincere pout Will had ever seen. “But, since you did say please...” Taking one last moment to linger, drinking in the desperate whimpers slipping from Will's throat, he finally took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed around him.

“Oh, fuck...God, Hannibal, please,” Will choked out as he felt Hannibal take him effortlessly to the back of his throat. “Please, just like that...”

Hannibal looked up, locking eyes with Will as his hand slowly worked their way back up to hold his hips down and keep him from moving. He took a moment to admire the younger man's body, scars and all, and he really couldn't help thinking that he was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on, especially like this when he was a writhing, whimpering mess. He felt his own arousal straining at his silk pajama bottoms and resisted the urge to rut against the bed, not wanting to draw attention to himself until he'd thoroughly satisfied Will.

“ _Hannibal,_ ” Will moaned again, his voice straining in that way that Hannibal knew meant he was close. He released his hold on his hips and brought one hand back down, resting it on Will's thigh. He let the other hand curiously wander up a bit more, wondering how he would react to having his scar touched again. He felt Will's stomach muscles clench beneath his touch as his fingers worked their way up, meeting his gaze again as he traced the line of the scar with a light, loving touch. The simple gesture was enough to send Will over the edge, and Hannibal gladly swallowed every drop of his spend, continuing to make him squirm until he came down from his orgasm.

Panting, Will reached down and caressed Hannibal's cheek as he pulled his spent dick out of his mouth. “That was...” he began, unsure what exactly to say as he stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. Finally after a few moments, he settled on, “...thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me? You know how much I love making you feel good,” Hannibal said, giving him a tender smile. “And more importantly, I hope I was able to quell any insecurity you were feeling about your scars, or how vulnerable they make you feel.” He craned his neck enough to plant a soft kiss on the edge of Will's scar, making him shiver again. “I want you to feel completely comfortable with me, Will.”

“I think it'll take time,” he admitted, “but that definitely did help a lot. In fact...” He waited for Hannibal to position himself sitting upright beside him before reaching for the evident erection in his pajamas. “I think I should return the favor to thank you properly.”


End file.
